paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Party Disaster
Authors Note This is part of Morgans prize from my summer contest. She wanted a story with her character Harper and my character Poprock since they're good friends. Please don't edit without permission, yadayadayada, you know the drill. Summary They would usually work together, being that Poprock planned the party and Harper usually was the entertainment. They always have fun, each trying to help as much as they can to make it the best party ever. That doesn't mean that all the parties they plan go off without a hitch, and this one won't only test their party prepareness skill, but also their friendship. (also partly based on something that happened to me a few years back, just some of the bases of it all not all the details~) Characters Major: Harper Poprock Fletcher another Mystery Character that has no page yet but will soon Minor: Main 6 Pups (may be changed based on which I use more) Ryder Katie More to Come (hopefully) Story The day had finally come, Harper jumped out of her bed with excitment as she raced over to Poprocks' pup-house. Today was the day they were going to plan her big brother, Fletchers, birthday party! She had been up all night thinking of what ideas she could show to Poprock and what he would just absolutly love. She had hardly any sleep, but that didn't matter. It was time to plan one of the best parties ever. Harper screeched to a hault in front of Poprocks pup-house and knocked on the door, "Poprock," she said softly as to not wake anyone else. She couldn't contain her excitment though, so when no noise came from the inside, she screamed as loud as she dared."Poprock! Wake up wake up!" she yelled hitting the door, "We've got to go we've got to go!" Poprock opened the door, "Wahh" she said very confused. "Harper, what on earth are you doing here? Chase isn't even awake yet?" "I know, I know," whispered Harper, "but today is a very big day! Do you know why?" "Uhhhh, is it bacon flavored kibble day!" Poprock exclaimed as she got up and strectched, that always was her favorite. "Hmmm, nope! That's on Friday and it's only Monday" Harper said as she began walking towards the lookout. "Awww, well come on then," Poprpock said following, "if its not bacon flavored kibble day then what's so exciting?" "Well," Harper said with a mischevious smile Poprock knew all too well, "today is the day we start planing for Fletchers surprise birthday party!" "Oh yeah," Poprock said remembering that Fletchers party was gonna be held this weekend, "but its only Monday, we have the entire rest of the week to prepare. Also why did you come this early in the morning?" Harper rolled her eyes, "Its because he's my big brother and I want to make sure everything is absolutly perfect!" She turned towards Poprock, "Pwease won't you help" she gave her the biggest and saddest puppy eyes she could. Poprock knew she couldn't escape, "Oh no please stop! The cuteness it burns!" she dramatically flails on the ground. "Pwease say you'll help and that you'll get up this early every morning." Harper pleaded as she increased her level of poutiness. "Oh, make it stop!" Poprock exclaimed, "Fine! Fine, I promise! Just stop!" Harper stopped and helped Poprock up. They locked eyes then fell to the ground laughing again. This was going to be an amazing week. <~~More Coming Soon~~> ''<~~''To Be Continued~~> Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Story by PitbullLover Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Present gen Category:Current Generation